For example, in integrated services digital broadcasting-terrestrial (ISDB-T) employed in Japan and the like as a broadcasting system of terrestrial digital television broadcasting, transmission multiplexing configuration control (TMCC) is prescribed as control information in a physical layer (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 1).